Rasanya Jatuh Cinta
by sewrawr
Summary: Akutagawa tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta. [ akuatsu; slight dazaichuuya ]


**_PERTANYAAN _**Akutagawa membuat Chuuya dan Dazai memandangnya bingung.

"Aku—"

"Diam kamu, sialan," Chuuya memotong ucapan Dazai sebelum mantan _partner_nya itu memberikan komentar yang macam-macan pada mantan muridnya.

"Kamu bahkan belum tahu aku mau bicara apa!" protes Dazai.

Memutuskan mengabaikan si _brunette_, Chuuya memandang pada _junior_nya di organisasi dengan tatapan _kau-yakin-bertanya-seperti-itu, _"Akutagawa, bisa ulangi pertanyaanmu?"

"Aku tadi bertanya, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Dazai tertawa sampai tersedak minuman keras yang disajikan mantan _partner_nya. Chuuya memelototi Dazai sebal, lalu balik menatap Akutagawa sekali lagi.

"Seperti bukan dirimu bertanya seperti itu, ada apa?" tanya Chuuya.

"Wah, Akutagawa sudah besar! Padahal dahulu rasanya aku baru sa—"

Akutagawa memotong dengan cepat, "Umurku dua puluh tahun, Dazai_-san_." Ia beralih menatap Chuuya, "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran."

"Rasanya jatuh cinta ya? Menurutku agak pahit, apalagi jika kamu jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah_— ew_, jangan sampai."

"Chuuya, tidak perlu menyindirku begitu, loh," ucap Dazai seraya menenggak minuman kerasnya kembali.

Dazai menepuk-nepuk pundak Akutagawa, "Benar apa kata si pendek ini—"

Chuuya menyuarakan protesan dengan memberi pelototan karena ia tengah meminum minumannya.

"—tapi, akan ada rasa menyenangkan dari debaran tidak beraturan dari dalam sana," Dazai menunjuk Akutagawa. "Rasanya begitu mendebarkan sampai-sampai menjadi sebuah candu dan kamu ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Singkatnya, kamu ingin terus berada di sisi orang itu.

"Tidak tahu darimana Akutagawa mendapatkan rasa kekurang ajaran seperti ini, ia berucap, "Seperti Dazai_-san _pada Chuuya_-san_?"

Chuuya kali ini tersedak minumannya dan Dazai terbahak, mengisi kondo sepi milik si mungil dengan tawanya.

"Anggap saja begitu."

Chuuya menelan protesannya dan hanya bisa berucap, "Kamu— sialan."

"Nah, kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak pergi sekarang? Jarum jam terus bergerak dan kekasih hatimu tidak akan terus menunggu seperti seorang gadis yang diselingkuhi, bukan?"

Mengusir secara halus, ternyata.

Tapi, benar. Akutagawa memiliki janji dengan seseorang sekitar pukul delapan malam tapi dia malah dipanggil Chuuya ke kondonya untuk diminta tolongi sesuatu sebentar saja. Namun, rasa penasarannya akan sesuatu menahannya beberapa menit lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya.

"Oh? Kamu ada janji?" tanya Chuuya, mendorong wajah Dazai yang bau alkohol menjauh dari lehernya.

Akutagawa mengangguk.

"Maaf menyita waktumu, kalau begitu, andai saja si sialan ini tidak— jauhkan wajahmu, sialan!— mengganggu, aku tidak akan minta tolong padamu, terima kasih omong-om_— ahh! _Sialan!"

Hanya anggukan yang dapat diberi Akutagawa sebelum ia bergegas angkat kaki dari kondo seniornya tersebut.

Selepas kepergian Akutagawa, Dazai _—yang mulai mabuk— _tertawa sedikit, "Dia bukan penasaran," ucapnya. Chuuya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, apa sih yang tiba-tiba orang ini bicarakan?

"Dia hanya memastikan. Bukan penasaran."

Chuuya menghela nafasnya lelah, "Terserah apa katamu." 

* * *

"Jinko."

Yang dipanggil terpenjarat kecil, lamunannya buyar mendengar suara berat disertai batuk-batuk kecil.

_Khas sekali _batin si putih.

"Kamu terlambat lima belas menit, Akutagawa! Lima belas menit, kamu kira aku mau menunggu lebih lama dari ini?"

"Tapi, kamu menunggu selama lima belas menit."

Gelagapan, wajahnya memerah _—walau tidak begitu terlihat karena, duh, ini malam, sobat— _panik menyahut, "Terserah."

Lihat itu, manis sekali.

Akutagawa mengulas senyum tipis, agak menakuti Atsushi, "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba tersenyum? Tidak—" Atsushi menunjuk Akutagawa meminta penjelasan, "—kenapa kamu tiba-tiba minta bertemu melalui Dazai_-san_ tanpa alasan yang jelas dan saat kita bertemu, kamu malah tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu."

Akutagawa memberikan jitakan kecil _—mudahan Atsushi tidak kesakitan, manusia harimau putih itu lumayan rapuh— _pada kepala Atsushi.

"Akutagawa, tolong jangan menakutiku begitu."

"Diam saja. Ikut aku."

Akutagawa mulai berjalan dan Atsushi mencebik sebal, "Aku tidak akan mengikutimu, loh!"

Akutagawa berbalik sebentar sebelum kembali berjalan, "Cerewet, kalau kataku ikut ya ikut saja!"

Mengalah _—karena Dazai juga memintanya jangan keras pada Akutagawa— _akhirnya Atsushi berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan si hitam di depan.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita? Akutagawa, aku masih takut kalau kamu begitu terus, loh."

Manis sekali.

Akutagawa berdebar tidak berhenti, lama-lama takut jika jantungnya meledak karena debaran itu semakin kuat, Akutagawa belum mau mati _—apalagi mati karena sosok putih manis di sampingnya ini—_. Namun, sedikit rasa suka akan debaran ini membuncah di dalam dadanya.

Dazai benar dan selalu benar. Debaran itu benar-benar sebuah candu.

* * *

Halo!  
Berhubung sepertinya fanfiksi ini OOC dan agak... uh... menggelikan? Karena, hei! Aku suka _fluff_, sebesar aku menyukai _shin soukoku.  
_Maka, aku ingin menyampaikan sedikit maaf atas keju-kejuan ini.  
_User _sparklechvwya menunggu krisar dari kalian agar aku bisa meningkat kedepannya!  
Terima kasih!

ps: kenapa laptopku tidak memiliki emoji hati.


End file.
